jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The New Essential Guide to Alien Species
The New Essential Guide to Alien Species ist ein 227-seitiges Sachbuch, das sich mit sämtlichen lebenden Wesen innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums beschäftigt. Das Buch wurde von Ann Margaret Lewis und Helen Keier geschrieben und vom Del Rey-Verlag im Oktober 2006 veröffentlicht. Bisher erschien The New Essential Guide to Alien Species lediglich in englischer Sprache. Über eine deutsche Veröffentlichung ist nichts bekannt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem direkten Vorgänger The Essential Guide to Alien Species ist dieses Buch komplett in Farbe gedruckt und beinhaltet vollständig aktualisierte Einträge. Informationen aus allen sechs Kinofilmen, sowie großen Teilen des Erweiterten Universums werden in einem Kompendium zusammengefasst. Neben den physischen Beschreibungen, Heimatwelten und phonetischer Aussprache der einzelnen Spezies und Rassen umfasst das Buch außerdem eine Liste mit den jeweiligen Auftritten in verschiedenen Quellen und ein Glossar, das wichtige Fremdbegriffe erklärt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages Discover who's who and what's what in the'' Star Wars ''universe with this beautifully illustrated guide – now in full color for the first time. When it comes to extraterrestrial life-forms, there's more to science fiction's most famous galaxy than just Jawas Wookies, Ewoks, and Hutts. From the skylanes of Coruscant to the worlds of the Outer Rim, an untold number of species populate tose planets far, far away. And if you confuse Gungans with Gamorreans, or don't know a bantha from a tauntaun, you definitely need the in-depth data that only this revised, expanded, and updated guide can deliver. This comprehensive overview encludes beings from all six of the classic movies – plus the novels, cartoon series, comics, and video games. It's an even bigger cross section of species than you'll find in the Mos Eisley cantina. And each entry, from acklay to Zabrak, from amphibians to vacuumbreathers, features everything you need to know, including *''complete physical description and official designation, so you can tell your sentients from your nonsentients, and your humanoids from your insectoids'' *''homeworld: from dry and dusty Tatooine, stormy and waterlogged Kamino, to arctic Hoth, and countless other strange and varied worlds'' *''phonetic pronunciation: Askajian, H'nemthe, Iktotchi, Ssi-ruu, Xexto, and Quermian aren't as easy to say as they are to, er, spell'' *''notable appearance: a listing of one of the more significant appareances of each species in the teeming'' Star Wars storyline Plus'', this brand-new edition includes a glossary of crucial descriptive terma and a complete original, full-color illustration for each of more than one hundred individual species. It's a big galaxy, and'' someone has to organize it. Count on Star Wars®: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species – and don't leave your homeworld without it. Inhalt Danksagung Einleitung *Über die Eintragungen **Kennzeichnung Jede Spezies wird als intelligent, halbintelligent oder nicht intelligent eingestuft. **Heimatwelt Die meisten Spezies können auf einem Planeten oder einem System gefunden werden. Allerdings gibt es andere Spezies, wie z.B. die Hutts, die einen neuen Planeten für sich gesucht haben. Im Buch sind die zuerst bevölkerten Planeten aufgeführt. **Durchschnittshöhe Von jeder Spezies wird eine Durchschnittshöhe in Metern angegeben. **Betonung Alle Betonungen sind in Basic. **Wichtiges Erscheinen Alle Bücher, Filme oder Comics werden aufgelistet, in denen die Spezies einen wichtigen Auftritt hat. *Glossar der erklärenden Begriffe **Amphibisch Kreaturen, die sowohl an Land wie auch im Wasser atmen können. **Arboreal Spezies, die im Wald leben und an das Leben mit Bäumen angepasst sind. **Avian Vögel und fliegende Säugetiere **Canine Mitglieder der Hunde-Rasse **Cephalopod Wasser- oder Meerestiere **Crustacean Meerestiere mit einem Chitin-Panzer **Cyborg Eine Spezies, die mit Implantaten ausgestattet ist **Feline Mitglieder der Katzen-Rasse **Gastropod Spezies, die kein Skelett haben und sich nur mit einem großen Fuß fortbewegen **Humanoid Spezies, die Menschen ähnlich sehen **Insektisch Insekten **Mammal Säugetiere **Menschenähnlich Spezies, die genetisch mit den Menschen verwandt sind **Pachydermoid Dickhäuter **Pflanzen-basiert Spezies, die Photosynthese betreiben, sich selbst wiederherstellen können und Wurzeln haben **Porcine Mitglieder der Schweine-Rasse **Primate Spezies, die Affen ähnlich sind **Proboscidian Tiere mit einem langen Rüssel oder Tiere, die durch einen Rüssel Nahrung zu sich nehmen **Reptavian Fliegende Reptile **Reptilian Reptile **Reptomammal Reptilien, die Junge lebend gebähren, anstatt Eier zu legen **Rodent Mitglieder der Mäuse- und Rattenfamilie **Saurian Siehe Reptilian **Ungulate Spezies mit Hufen **Vacuumbreather Tiere, die im Weltraum leben Spezies *Acklay *Aiwha *Amani (Amanaman) *Anzat *Aqualish *Arconier *Balosar *Bantha *Barabel *Besalisk *Bith *Bothan *Caamasi *Cereaner *Chadra-Fan *Chagrianer *Chevin *Chiss *Clawdit *Devaronianer (Devish) *Dewback *Dianoga *Dressellianer *Dug *Duros / Neimoidianer *Elom / Elomin *Eopie *Ewok *Falleen *Fosh *Gamorreaner *Givin *Gotal *Gran *Gundark *Gungan *H'nemthe *Mensch *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Ithorianer *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kaminoaner *Kel Dor *Killik *Kitonak *Klatooinianer *Koorivar *Kowakianischer Echsenaffe *Kubaz *Mon Calamari *Mustafarianer *Mynock *Nautolaner *Nelvaaner *Nerf *Nexu *Nikto *Noghri *Ortolaner *Pa'lowick *Polis Massa *Quarren *Rancor *Reek *Rodianer *Ryn *Sarlacc *Shistavaner *Ssi-Ruu *Sullustaner *Talz *Tauntaun *Thisspiasianer *Togruta *Toydarianer *Trandoshaner *Tuskenräuber (Sand Person) *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Utapauaner (Utai und Pau'aner) *Varactyl *Wampa *Weequay *Whiphid *Wookiee *Xexto / Quermianer *Yarkora *Yevetha *Yuuzhan Vong *Zabrak *Weniger verbreitete Spezies **Aleena **Anx **Askajian **Baragwin **Colo-Klauenfisch **Dactillion **Drall **Falumpaset **Fambaa **Florn Lamproid **Gen'Dai **Gossam **Kaadu **Kouhun **Kraytdrache **Lannik **Massiff **Midi-Chlorianer **Lavafloh **Muun **Nagai **Nosaurianer **Ongree **Opee-Killerfisch **Orray **Pacithhip **Rakata **Ronto **Sando-Aqua-Monster **Sarkan **Selonianer **Shaak **Shawda Ubb **Shi'ido **Skakoaner **Skrilling **Weltraumwurm **Swamp Slug / Nos Monster **Tin-Tin Dwarf (Tintinna) **Troig **Umbaraner **Vratix **Vulptereen **Vurk **Womp-Ratte **Yodas Spezies **Yuzzum **Zeltroner Anhang 1: Betonungen Anhang 2: Eine Zeitleiste der Alien-Geschichte Es wird die Geschichte der Galaxis von 5000000000 VSY bis 36 NSY beschrieben. Literaturangaben *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'', Ann Margaret Lewis & Helen Keier, Del Rey, 2006, ISBN 034547760X Alien Species en:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species nl:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species